


You Want the Job?

by Merfilly



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Callahan and Powell discuss Hopper.





	You Want the Job?

Powell looked over at Callahan, and just shook his head as the chief made his way back inside the shack of a trailer he lived in.

"How many times are we going to have to wake him up?" Callahan protested. "You'd think Hawkins would want a man in the job actually doing it."

"You thinking about throwing your hat in with the mayor?" Powell asked. His partner paled even more than his usual chalky complexion.

"Yeah, no. We'll just keep dragging the chief out of his blackout drunks to do the work," Callahan said.

"Thought you'd see it that way."


End file.
